1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic camera having a manual focusing mechanism and an automatic focusing mechanism for moving a movable lens with a drive device.
2. Description of Related Arts
In a above-noted type of camera having a manual focusing mechanism and an automatic focusing mechanism, it is known to provide a transmitted unit with the lens and to provide a manually projectable and retractable transmitting unit with the drive device, with the tranmitted unit and the transmitting unit acting as a clutch together. In operation, when the transmitting unit is engaged with the transmitted unit of the lens, there is provided an automatic focusing mode controlled by an automatic focusing mechanism. On the other hand, when the transmitting unit is disengaged from the transmitted unit, there is provided a manual focusing mode controlled by a manual focusing mechanism.
However, with the above-described construction in which the transmitting unit is manually projected or retracted, two independent locking mechanisms are necessary to keep the transmitting unit and the transmitted unit engaged in the automatic focusing mode and disengaged in the manual focusing mode. Further, there must be provided an additional mechanism for manually releasing the respective lock mechanisms. As the result, the entire construction tends to be disadvantageouly complicated.